Destructed
by Brin
Summary: Brin meets up with Ben in a bar... or does she?


Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters in this story that appear in the hit syndicated TV show, Dark Angel, which are owned by James Cameron.

Summary: Brin runs into Ben at a bar… or does she?

A/N: YES another song-based standalone. I felt like writing a standalone coz I haven't written one in what? Few weeks? ^_^ I hope ya like it. B/B goodness.

Random Author Rant: DUDE! Have you guys seen **Abandon**?! Helluva weird movie, it is! As much as I like Katie Holmes and as hott as the blonde guy is, that movie was just too weird for me. I mean, there was a five-minute period where they're lying in a bed w/ a blue strobe light on. Do you know what that does to the mind? I had a headache for the next twenty minutes. I give it a 7 out of 10 for effort.****

****

Destructed 

****

By

Brin 

"Well-timed silence hath more eloquence than speech." - Martin Fraquhar Tupper

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sat alone at the bar, a murky shot glass grasped between shaking fingers. His sandy blonde hair was disheveled and his leather jacket ripped at the shoulder, but he took no notice as he downed shot after shot, trying in vain to get his body to react to the alcohol in his system besides the spark of heat as it went down his throat. Green eyes flickered over the bar, seeing with ease into the obscure corners – at the underage couple too drunk to sit up straight in one corner and the young woman breaking up with her boyfriend in another. Three girls – two brunettes and a fake platinum blonde – watched him from the pool tables, thought he didn't notice their schoolgirl giggles and longing gazes.

_I don't want to talk to you anymore;_

_I'm afraid of what I might say._

_I bite my tongue every time you come around,_

_cause blood in my mouth beats blood on the ground._

Across the room, she sat facing his brooding back with a beer sitting before her. She could feel eyes upon her – eyes belonging to men, lowly and pig-like men who wanted nothing but her body. Her scarred hands tightened around her mug, ignoring the icy cold numbness seeping into her slender fingers. Brown eyes the color of chocolate moved slowly across the room. The bar was crowded for a Wednesday. Her nose was assaulted with the intense, gaudy smell of sweat, arousal, cheap cologne and perfume, alcohol, and vomit. Her ears thudded as the music pulsated between her temples.

_Hand over my heart; I swear I've tried everything in my power._

_Two weeks in one hour I slaved, and now I've got nothing to show._

_Oh, if only you'd grow taller than a brick wall._

Shaking hands tossed two wrinkled, bloodstained bills onto the bar and he rose to leave. The fake platinum blonde made a beeline for him and cut off his path of escape. Too-red lips whispered something into his ears, but he gave her no response. Instead, he pushed passed her, ignoring the fake hair and the equally fake breasts barely covered by a low-diving shirt. Agitated, the blonde left.

_From now on I'm gonna start holding my breath when you come around_

_and you flex that fake grin, cause something inside me has said more than twice_

_that breathing less air beats breathing you in_

Before he reached the door, she stood, black hair pooling around slim shoulders, and cut him off as the blonde had. Their chests touched and he took a step back, surprised. He looked at her with distaste and aggression for a moment, then their eyes locked and recognition sparked in his emerald green orbs.

"Brin."

"Ben."

He reached out a callused hand and stroked her soft cheek, then pulled her small body to his larger one. "Brin," he repeated, heatedly this time as he tangled his fingers in her long black hair and put an arm around her waist possessively.

She responded by putting both arms around his neck and whispering back, "Ben…"

_I don't_ _want to_ _talk to you anymore;_

_I'm afraid of what I might say._

_I bite my tongue every time you come around,_

_cause_ _blood in my mouth beats_ _blood on the ground._

Patrons of the bar shot dirty looks their way as Ben lifted her up and wrapped her slender legs around him. The two lovers paid no attention as they kissed each other passionately. She then broke off the kiss and dragged him outside to an alley where a few whores stood waiting for work. The girls quickly cleared out, however, as Brin shoved Ben against the wall and then jumped onto him once again.

"You never came back that night," Brin whispered, nuzzling his neck.

"I had…something to attend to," he replied.

Brin gasped as his cold hand slipped up her shirt. "Ben, you promised me you'd come back…" Then, as if coming to her senses, she broke contact with him and moved a few paces back. Her black orbs boiled with anger. "You _promised!"_

"I…," began Ben, taking a step towards her. "Brin, something came up…"

Brin narrowed her eyes. "Don't make up excuses. It was our night – our only night to be together – and you left. You left and never came back. You fucked me, Ben, and didn't so much as leave a letter! And you promised me you'd come back!"

Ben cringed. "Brin…" He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I'm sorry."

_Hand over_ _my mouth;_ _I'm earning the right to my silence._

_In quiet, discerning between ego and timing._

_Good judgment is once again proving to me_

_that it's still worth_ _it's weight in gold._

Intoxicated by his touch, Brin softened. "Where did you go, Ben?"

"Seattle," he replied, stepping forward so that their bodies touched. He placed a hand on her cheek. "To see Max."

Brin looked at him, confused, but before she could protest he dipped his head and caught her open mouth in a kiss. It started innocently enough, but got rougher as time passed. He eased her onto the wall behind her in the narrow alleyway, their hands locked on either side of them.

"Ben," she whispered as his lips traveled from her chin down her neck.

"Brin," he replied heatedly. He got down on both knees and nuzzled her stomach as her slender fingers tangled in his hair.

"Ben," the female X5 repeated. "Ben."

_So from now on I'm gonna be so much more wary when you start to speak_

_and my warm blood starts to boil,_

_that seeing you is like pulling teeth and hearing you is like_

_chewing tin foil_

"Yes?"

She looked down at him as he looked up at her, but as she did she noticed something terrifying. Her fingers were covered with blood… and not only her fingers. She reached up and felt blood dripping down her neck, but it wasn't her blood…

It was Ben's.

Brin gasped in horror as Ben fell onto his back, blood spilling from his lips. "Ben!" she cried, crouching next to him. He was covered in blood, and the pool around him was growing. "Ben, what's happening?"

Ben looked up at her with glazed eyes. "Brin…" He raised a bloody hand and touched her cheek. "I never came back because… Max killed me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SOLDIER!"

X5-734 bolted upright in her bed, cold and sweaty at the same time. Lydecker stood before her, along with X5-798 and a few other soldiers who looked quite perturbed. She rubbed her hand down her sweaty face, thankful it wasn't blood.

"SOLDIER!" repeated Lydecker. "Attention!"

X5-734 jumped to her feet and saluted the colonel. "Sir yes Sir!"

"What is the problem, X5-734?"

She looked at X5-798, who was regarding her with a disappointed scowl. "I was having a bad dream, Colonel Sir!"

"Soldiers have bad dreams, 734, but X5s don't. You should not be in the mindset to have dreams. Sleep is meant to replenish the body of its nutritional needs and you have been given the training to avoid such anomalies as dreams. If this happens, again, X5-734, you will report to psy-ops for evaluation. Is this clear, X5-734?"

"Crystal, Sir!" 734 saluted again as Lydecker left, followed by X5-798 and his barrack guards. When they were gone, she sat down on her bed and pulled a small piece of paper from underneath her mattress. She had not looked at it since before reindoctrination, but now tears sprang to her eyes as she ran her fingers over the face of her lost love… "Ben," she whispered. "You're dead." Her eyes traveled to the mug shot of X5-452 pinned to the wall to remind her of her enemy. Words flashed in her mind from the reindoctrination procedure.

SNAKE – RAT – TRAITOR – LIAR – DECEITFUL – ENEMY – DESERTER – REBEL

"She killed you." The words were dry and angry in her mouth. She turned her head to the table next to her bunk. Her Glock sat upon it. Hands shaking, the X5 picked up the gun and loaded one bullet into it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

X5-798 was patrolling the halls when she heard the shot. Alarm bells going off in her head, she ran down the corridor until she reached the room of X5-734. She threw open the door and gasped in horror, her hand going to her mouth as she saw the blood drip onto the floor drop by agonizing drop.

_I don't want to talk_ _to you anymore;_

_I'm afraid of what I might say._

_I bite my tongue every time you come around,_

_cause blood in my mouth beats blood on the ground._

_High fives to better judgment._ _By saying less, I will gain more._

_Low twos to you my fickle friend,_ _who brought the art of silent war._

The picture fluttered to the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Haha, that was totally and completely pointless. ^_^ Whadya think? Please don't hate me for killing Brin. Brin's my favorite! I didn't mean to kill her. I didn't want to, but… I dunno.


End file.
